Never Say Never (Part 1)
by Sorceress Starya
Summary: Duo and Heero are sent on a mission to a OZ base, no big deal right? Wrong... The deal they had goes wrong, and they end up...Locked in a closet?! Warning, this fic is unfinished, and contains yaoi (maybe not in this part, but it does later on..)


  
  
"Never say never..."  
  
  
(chapter 1 : A mission)  
The young Japanese pilot typed away on his laptop, as always. His eyes use to the blur of the computer screen, but, the sudden flash message that appeared still gave him a bit of a surprise. Blinking a few times, Heero moved the cursor over to the message and opened, it's text all too familiar. It was a mission, too bomb yet another OZ base nearby where the they were currently staying. The mission was meant for only 2 of the gundam pilots, Himself, and Duo.  
Hopping out of the computer chair, Heero glanced at the clock on the wall. 5 AM... Duo wasn't going to wake up for another 2 hours. Muttering to himself, Heero shut the door of his room, walking down the quiet hallway of the motel. It was strange, Heero always shared a room with Duo, always. Whether they were staying at a school for a few weeks, or spending the night at a motel. Not that Heero minded getting his own room for once though, but he somewhat missed the cheery pilot's company. Duo would always stay up the entire night talking, until he either got bored of Heero not responding to him, or until Heero finally got fed up and knocked the talkative pilot out cold.   
Heero reached the door of Duo's room. Much to his surprise, as soon as he raised his fist to knock on the door, it opened, and leaning in the doorway was Duo, fully dressed and looking as awake as a kid on a sugar high.  
"Yo, Heero, heard we have a mission, we should leave now and get it done with, hai?"  
Blinking in surprise, Heero gazed at the other pilot, not quite believing what was happening "Your...Not angry about having to go so early?"   
Duo shook his head, that silly grin plastered on his face  
"You..Want to go on the mission this early? and your not going to complain about loosing your sleep? But you always put up a fight about loosing sleep..." His voice never changing.  
Duo nodded slightly, pushing past Heero into the hallway "Yep, I want to go... And even though I'm loosing my beauty sleep... It's not like I need it anyway...I'm already charming, handsome, and unresistable to the ladies..."   
Duo grinned wider as he started down the hallway, crossing his arms. Rolling his eyes, Heero followed after him. This is going to be a long mission... he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
The two pilots walked down the street, the sun was slowly starting to rise. There were no people about this early. Duo whistled quietly as they walked, sick of the silence between the two of them. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he gave the silent Japanese pilot a sideways glance. Heero was looking ahead of them, his Prussian blue eyes fixed on something. Duo couldn't help but smile at the way the other pilot's dark brown hair fell over his eyes, it was kinda kawaii. Heero's eyes suddenly met Duo's, a slight confused look on his face. "What..?"  
Duo quickly averted his eyes, looking downwards. He could feel the red climbing into his cheeks, and he was not a bashful person. "Heero-kun, your not a morning person. You DO need beauty sleep!"  
The American pilot started to chuckle uncontrollably, mentally letting out a sigh of relief. He could just feel the Japanese pilot's cold death glare on him, but only for a few moments, then he looked back ahead of them. "Do you take anything seriously, Duo?"  
Duo stopped laughing and looked at Heero, madly grinning. "Of course I do... I believe I'm handling this situation quite seriously.."  
Heero sighed quietly, burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket as they continued to walk. The base was visible now, and so was the nice big wire fence all around it and the many mobile suits on guard. Heero muttered under his breath, the last thing he wanted was to go get his gundam. This was suppose to be an easy, sneak in sneak out kind of mission, no access blowing up of Mobile Suits and/or people. "We'll never get in without causing a reckless..." Heero pointed out bluntly, as he stopped walking and gazed at the heavily guarded base.  
Duo glanced at Heero, frowning slightly. "Never say never.... That's a bad thing to say on a mission, specially if you say it."  
With a mixed look of confusion and surprise on his face, Heero turned to face Duo, who was still frowning. "...nani?"  
Duo looked at the base as well. "Never is a bad thing to say..... I'm sure two well trained guys like us can sneak in and sneak out without a problem..."  
Heero still looked at the other pilot, unsure whether he was taking this seriously or not. "..... Are you serious, Duo?"  
The braided pilot looked back at Heero, a slight smile on his face. "Told you I could be serious, now c'mon, lets go blow ourselves a OZ base!"  
With that, the American started towards the base, but was quickly pulled back with a sharp tug of his braid. "Itai!"  
Heero, still keeping a strong hand on Duo's braid, gave him a cold look. "Do you plan to just walk up to them and ask if they'll let us in?" a tinge of angry audible in his monotone voice.  
The captive pilot just shrugged, giving Heero a slight pout. "...Maybe...?"  
Rolling his eyes, Heero let go of Duo's braid, almost reluctantly, and sat down on the grass. "We need to think out a plan before we go any farther..."  
Duo sat down next to the other pilot on the grass, Indian style. Heero? Wants to think of a plan..? That was a change for once..."Have any ideas...?"  
After a few moments of thinking, the Japanese pilot suddenly smiled, very slightly. Duo's eyes widen. Heero smiling meant something bad. Not that he minded seeing Heero smile for once, but nothing good ever came from it. The short haired pilot stood up, looking back down at Duo. "I have a plan....."  
  



End file.
